Archer Sol
Archer Sol is a ExoShell pilot in the Systems Alliance. History Young life Archer grew up in Von Braun on Luna, hearing stories about the invasion and the discovery of life through out the galaxy. Where they saved the Balaurians from extinction and aided the Anari and Nighten from a hostile force known as the Insectoids. It all seemed like it came out of a sci-fi movie. Ever since then he always wanted to travel the stars. He would always jump at the chance to get a look at visiting aliens, many times he would get into trouble. Joining the Military Archer joined the Systems Alliance when he turned 18. He passed all the tests he needed to become an officer and as a fighter Pilot. Enhancements & First Command In under 4 years he would gain the rank Lt. Commander and given the chance to join the Systems Alliance Armored Corps. Of course he knew he could die from the operations but like so many others he wasn't about to pass up such a chance. His operations went fairly well, if being put into a coma is considered as much. The doctors were able to bring him out with minor memory loss, in the end he was considered a success. Over the next year he would undergo special training for using his new implants and training his mind to process all the information it would be receiving and sending. He would not just tell the Shorapka engineers what he was looking for, but would help design and build it. His "Siren" would turn out to be one of the best performing machines the Systems Alliance ever put out. He was then transferred back over into the SA's Navy were he was given command of a strike force and a mission. His mission is to act independently outside of Systems Alliance controlled space, searching for possible threats to the SA and eliminate them how he sees fit. Battle of Mon Calamari Archer was the one who first strongly suggested that the Systems Alliance should get involved with bringing down the Cult of Shadow. With evidence of the galaxy ending destructive abilities the cult had the SA agreed and sent a sizable force to aid in the defense of Dac and the destruction of the cult, under the command of Admiral Aggro. A mistake was made at the beginning of the battle of Dac when Admiral Aggro fired the Colony Laser, prompting the attention of the never ending scores of Charon, nearly destroying the entire Systems Alliance Fleet. Archer and Selena took over as the Fleets commander when Admiral Aggro's ship was destroyed with him on board. They managed to lead the remaining SA fleet into cutting a path through the Charon to the Cult's Command ship. There Archer, Selena and troops from the Reinforce infiltrated the command ship, only to retreat shortly after when they were warned that an massive attack was going to hopefully destroy the ship. While it didn't seem to affect the ship, the Charon forces were all laid to waste nearly in a single blow, forcing the Cult to retreat. Archer would then request for reinforcements to join the Allied Galactic fleet in following the cult back to their home base and annihilating them for good. Battle of Arcanix Archer and the rest of the Systems Alliance mostly worked conservatively during this battle. Their fleet held back till the superior numbers of the rest of the Allied fleet made a path to the planet Arcanix. Once a path was clear Archer landed a massive army on the surface, which secured several landing zones and proactively cut a path through the cults ground forces. As they were one of the first forces to land on the planet and they were one of the last, ensuring the cult was truly destroyed. Galactic Summit & Shadows Decent Now assigned to Kohoku's Expeditionary Fleet He participated in a "show of force" where the fleet patrolled the outskirts of the Sith Empire's boarders. During this time they also spoke with numerous local governments, allied and non-allied. Archer was also given command of a team of ExoShell pilots to train them and test the new ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+". Later they would attend a Galactic Summit where peace talks between the many super powers is to take place. There they would learn that the Sith Empire did manage to steal weapon and other technology and were in the process of developing it into their own. Archer was tasked to destroy everything the sith have along with the Jade Empire. The infiltration and diversionary attacks worked well and they were able to plant a nuclear warhead in the development facility after they copied then destroyed the Sith's data. While they discovered there were two other facilities working on revers engineering SA technology, they were located to far in the Sith Empire's boarders. The risk of causing a incident was too great and so Archer and his forces were recalled. Current Status He has taken a leave of absence, to make Selena his life mate and to spend time with her on vacation. During this time he has taken up to rebuilding and developing his ExoShell, The Siren. While he believes the Zeta+ is a powerful ExoShell, the unit doesn't feel right to him and that there is always room for improvement. Relationships Archer met Selena shortly before he was the under go his Shorapka operation. He was drawn to her expertise and she was sexy too! He would pursue her if only to have someone remember him should he die during the operation. Should he live he may have someone waiting fro him. This gave him the strength to go into the operation with little fear and determined to become one of the elite! After everything was done she was their waiting for him. She requested transfer onto the ship he was assigned, he would accept her not just because of the blossoming love between them, but because she really was a great commander. They have been together for a few years now, between their operations they find/make the time to spend together. Abilities & Skills Archer has a much greater sense of awareness around him, able to detect an attack during or before it was even made. He would later learn this was a form of force sensitivity he was displaying. While he has entertained the idea of under going force training his career makes it hard to pursue it. As a fighter pilot he was/is one of the best, as a Shorapka pilot he is the best. He would often times say he felt most himself when he was in his ExoShell. His force awareness make him a "devil" on the battle field, records count that by himself he is worth three typical ExoShell pilots. He also has the ability to see things happen is slow motion, and because of his enhanced reflexes, react at Jedi/Sith speeds. He is much stronger then any typical human, capable of matching a wookiee muscle for muscle. He is a technical genius, able to find uses for technology where others wouldn't, fitting them together into something new and unique. It was his technical prowess that brought about the next generation of ExoShells, and he is likely to have a hand in future ones. Hobbies He keeps himself physically fit and continues his training in hand to hand combat. He has taken to researching the galaxies many forms of martial arts and is at least able to know them when he sees them. He even manages to work a few of their moves into his own and is slowly coming up with his own form of martial art. He was trained in the use of many ranged weapons including the use of blaster weaponry he was likely to come across. But his most favorite is the simple Bow and Arrow. To him its a stress reliever and helps him focus his thoughts, which helps develop his mental defenses and other abilities. He also has a curiosity of the various technologies and history of the galaxy, which stems from his sense of wonder when he was younger. He is one of the few people in the Systems Alliance to have an extensive knowledge of events and groups in the galaxy, the others being SA Diplomats or SACI Agents. Equipment Predator IV 10mm caseless Magnum Not the typical side arm for a Systems Alliance officer but it is one of the choices and the most powerful. Archer is one of the few people who can fire these weapons one handed with little to no trouble, due to his incredible strength. Its accurate up to 100 meters and has the power blow a unprotected appendage right off a torso. Long Bow His personal weapon that he uses only for recreation, as the weapons is too impractical to haul around the galaxy let alone into battle. Though he would be just as deadly with the weapon as he would with his magnum.